Marvel Universe: Civil War
Whose side... are you on? | next = "Civil War II" }} "Civil War" was a major crossover event storyline featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics during the Spring-Summer, 2006 season. The majority of the story was chronicled in the seven-part ''Civil War'' comic book limited series. The storyline also spread out into numerous spin-off projects, one-shot specials, and crossovers into other regular titles. History The Path to War In Stamford, Connecticut, members of the New Warriors, who now host a reality TV show, track down a group of super-villains to a safe house. They raid the house and attack the villain, but one of their foes, and Namorita drives Nitro outside, slamming him into a bus. Nitro uses his power of self-detonation, and generates a massive explosion that kills the New Warriors, his colleagues, and six-hundred additional innocent civilians - many of whom were children at at nearby elementary school. When word gets out, members of the superhuman community converge on the scene to conduct rescue operations. Among them are members of the Avengers and the X-Men. Days later, a memorial service is held for the Stamford victims. On the steps outside a church, a woman named Miriam Sharpe accosts Tony Stark. She is the mother of the one of the children who were killed and she spits on Tony, blaming him and others like him for being reckless and irresponsible and not taking accountability for the devastation their actions leave behind. Over the course of several days, the general public, fueled by the tensions created by the Stamford disaster, begin taking an anti-hero approach to those they once cherished. Johnny Storm is attacked and injured at a trendy night club as but one example of civilians turning against super-heroes. Talk in Washington prompts the possibility of a Superhuman Registration Act, which would require costumed heroes to sign up as legal agents of the Federal government. Not everybody agrees with this proposition. A large assembly of super-heroes convene at the Baxter Building to discuss the Stamford travesty and what it may mean for the future of costumed heroes. Lines are already being drawn, as some voice their support for registration, while others want things to continue as they are. To everyone's surprise, Uatu the Watcher appears inside the room. Doctor Strange notes that his sudden presence portends great trouble in the foreseeable future. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Captain America is having a discussion with Maria Hill. Hill is surprised that Rogers is opposed to the idea of registration. Despite this, she expects Cap to fall in line, and further, to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in apprehending those who refuse to follow the accord. When Cap refuses, Hill orders a Superhuman Restraint Unit to arrest him. Cap fights against the men and dives out of a tower window from the Helicarrier. He lands on the top of a fighter jet, and surfs it down to the ground. The following day, supporters of superhuman registration hold a rally outside the White House. Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, and Yellowjacket enter a conference room, pledging their support for the rule of law, and promising to bring in renegade heroes. Civil War 1 Comics titles Core titles * Civil War Vol 1 :* Civil War 1 Tie-ins * Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways Vol 1 Issue list Cast Production crew Plot threads Notes & Trivia * The premise of "Civil War" was loosely adapted for the 2016 feature film Captain America: Civil War. Body Count Related categories * * /Images * /Comics * /Issues Recommendations See also * Marvel Universe: Civil War II References